Love Story
by Mrs.Venom
Summary: Ray comes to Forks to live with her grandparents after the death of her father, and meets Jacob Black. Turns out, he's imprinted on her, and she still has yet to find out he's a werewolf. How will she react? JacobxOC. R&R please!
1. Are you alright?

_Chapter 1- "Are you alright?"_

**A/N: Hey guys! I am taking a break from my story 'Insurance' for now. I wrote this chapter on a whim because I was bored, and really liked it, so I thought I'd put it up, and see what you guys thought. I decided that the Twilight werewolves are going to be involved in this story because I love them oh so much, so it might just be Jacob who imprints on Ray. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Reviews make me happy, so be sure to leave some!**

**-xxx-**

It wasn't by my will that my mom had sent me to La Push to live with my grandparents. I was totally against it from the moment she mentioned it. She forced me here, but I couldn't say I didn't like the change.

My mom was 100% Quileute. She met my dad outside of the reservation in Port Angeles with a couple of friends when she was younger. She married him not too long after, and they moved away. When the new bundle of joy, that being me, arrived, she'd come back to her home town every so often to show me off to her parents. They fell in love with me from the first moment I entered the house, and I loved them back.

I spent a lot of time in La Push during my toddler years. I even knew some of the others from the tribe, but my father wasn't too keen on always being there, so my visits were reduced to summers alone, and as I got older.. The visits had stopped all together.

La Push was always my escape though. The culture, the language, the legends. The bonfires were my favorite part, and the beach had always been my thinking spot. A place where I cleared my head, and filled it with the sound of the waves crashing against the sand. It had been years since I'd been there again. As much as I had protested against coming here, I still couldn't help the excitement that bubbled inside of me. I wished I was visiting under better circumstances though.

_"It'll be good for you, Ray."_

That's what my mom told me; She was afraid for my well being. I had become the rebellious type. A soon to be senior with other things in mind that didn't really involve school. I was hanging out with the wrong crowd; Doing all the wrong things. Not drugs though, or even drinking; I was never into that. I was just heavily against authority. Most things she, or anyone else told me to do, I usually did the opposite.

**-xxx-**

I was at the airport sometime around the afternoon. The clouds were hovering over Washington, pouring light drizzle down on us as we drove passed Forks into the wilderness of the La Push reservation, and up to a small, but cozy looking house. As I hopped out of the old Chevy Blazer my grandfather was driving a pair of keys were thrown to me. Out of reflex, I barely caught them.

"Your car's in the garage." my grandfather said a small smile faltering at the edge of his lips. I could tell he wanted to show more enthusiasm in my being here, but the smug expression on my face must've been enough to make him think twice. He didn't tell me what car it was parked in the garage though, and that got me thinking.

It was as if he had read my mind, and as he pulled out a couple of my bags with almost no trouble at all for his age, he nodded his head towards the garage. I followed, but not before I grabbed the left over bags myself. My grandmother turned to me, and smiled.

"I am glad you're here Ray." She said in a soft tone. "It's been such a long time since we've last seen you."

I simply smiled in return, and nodded my head. I loved my grandparents dearly. My grandmother was a bit shorter than me, but her eyes were the same color as mine, and I could swear that it was like looking at myself in the mirror at her age. We were identical, but I looked like my mother too.. So there was definitely a resemblance between them as well.

When I headed into the garage after my grandfather, I almost fell backwards at the sight of my new car. A black '69 Chevy Camaro. My jaw was slightly ajar as I stood there, just gawking at the beautiful vehicle that I would soon be driving.

"It's gunna need some work done to it." He said. "I tried to fix it up as best I could before you came, but I figured you'd want to get a chance to work on it as well. You still like cars don't you?" My grandfather smirked as he scrutinized my reaction. After a few moments, I nodded. I had to admit, this had certainly made my bleak night just a little bit brighter.

**-xxx-**

My grandparents were easy people to deal with. They helped me move my things into my new room. They knew why I was here; They knew why I didn't want to be bothered. And the best part was.. They didn't bother me.

My father's death shook me still. It was expected in his line of work, but when you're a kid you think your parents are invincible, yah know? He was a soldier. Fighting a war that, in my opinion, didn't need to be fought. One day.. He just never came home. The Sergeant was there. He showed up at my door one night with a permanent scowl on his face while he stabbed an invisible hole in my heart with his words.

_"Daniel was a good man," He said in a soft whisper. I could tell he was hurting too. He was one of my father's good friends. He used to come over for dinner with his family a lot. "I am so sorry for your loss."_

I was at my dad's funeral; Closed casket. That wasn't a good sign. The American flag was draped over his coffin, and the soldiers, his friends, were all there pointing their firearms to the rainy sky, and letting them fill the air with the loud bang of gun shots. I didn't cry; It still hadn't hit me then.

I felt a pang of guilt stab my insides when I thought about how broken up my mom had been. She'd sobbed herself to sleep for days. I only made matters worse by my behavior during my last few days of junior year. I couldn't help myself though. My father was my hero, and he was never coming back. I chose to deal with it differently. The guilt almost instantly turned into furry, but as a I plopped down on my new bed I just huffed out a frustrated sigh. The tears were falling now, but I quickly wiped them away with my fists.

I was in my pajamas now. A pair of black shorts, and a matching tank-top. I was rolled up under my covers, laying on my side my mossy, green eyes staring at the picture of my family on top of my night stand. We were all smiling that day, but I wasn't smiling now. I hadn't really smiled in days.

**-xxx-**

It was summer in La Push, but that didn't really matter much. The weather was never the same for long. When I opened my eyes the very next day, the sun was peaking through the curtains of my window. Its soft rays were slightly warming up my tanned skin.

I rolled out of bed, and hoped into the shower. It was a while before I had stepped out, teeth brushed, and dark, brown hair swept back into a messy bun. I dressed in a pair of grey sweat pants, and a wife-beater before slipping on a pair of flip flops. I wasn't going to swim, so there was no need for a bathing suit. When I felt ready, I took the stairs two at a time, and was headed out the door when a voice made my fingers freeze around the door knob.

"Where yah headed off too, kid?"

It was my grandfather. A rather tall, caramel colored man with chocolate brown eyes, and dark cropped hair. His face was old, and wise, but his eyes were soft, and questioning. I instantly whipped around to face him. He was exiting the kitchen where my grandmother was cooking breakfast. I hadn't smelled the bacon, and eggs in the air till just that moment.

"I was planning on hitting up the beach for a while."

He was pensive for a brief second before his chest puffed out, and he nodded his head contently. "Good place to think." He told me as his lips cracked into a smile.

His voice was husky, and it made me think of those voice announcers who advertise movies in commercials, or something like that. It was weird too. He always had this.. Authoritative edge to him, but he was about the only one I could never disrespect. If he said no, the final result was ultimately.. No. I didn't mind it all that much, though. His authority was a different kind; I couldn't really explain it.

"Yeah," I replied after I had fallen out of my thoughts. It was a delayed reaction which made my grandfather chuckle. His shoulders shook lightly, and I swear for being an old man, his smile was that of a young boy. I was always taken back by him.

"Are you going to eat breakfast before you go?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'll grab a bite of something on the way maybe."

He nodded his head, but I could tell that his eyes hid a hint of worry in them, and that he knew I wasn't going to look for food. I tried to smile, but the action didn't serve to convince him. His eyes were still watching me carefully. He let it go though, and watched me as I left through the front door before closing it behind me.

"Be home for dinner." He stated just before the door clicked closed.

I hopped into the old '69 Camaro my grandfather had given to me as a welcoming gift, and shoved the key into the ignition. I was on the road in the direction of the beach within seconds.

**-xxx-**

When I arrived, it wasn't as packed as I expected for a Saturday. There were people there though, so I wasn't totally wrong in assuming. Huffing out a sigh, I opened the door, and stepped out of my car. I pulled off my flip flops, holding them in my left hand, and letting my toes sink into the warm, soft sand as I let my feet carry me to the side of the beach I had planned to spend my time at. It was quiet; Just as I suspected. The water was curled into waves crashing softly against the large rocks that sat closely together. It was a dangerous spot to be, but danger was my middle name, and I knew no one would bother to come around here.

I climbed my way to the middle of the rocks, and took a seat. The rocks were high enough so that I only got slightly sprayed with salt water as the waves crashed against it. It was enough to cool me down from the hot, beaming sun up above me.

I was instantly lost in my thoughts. My dad. My mom. My life. Everything seemed to spiral in a downward motion, and I could feel the heat of my furry rise up inside of me. I could feel myself get hot with rage. It wasn't fair. Why me? Why my father? He was a good man. I wished he was still with me. Wished he had never gotten that call. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and hugged them tightly as my face buried itself between them.

My mind flashed to the night we were having dinner. It was close to a year ago. The phone rang, and in a flash my father was packing his bags, and telling us that his country needed him. My mom was yelling, crying, begging for him to stay. She was outraged, and so was I. I was yelling too. We were both right in reacting the way we did. The moment he stepped out that door, he was already dead to us.

I hadn't expected the news though. I was sleeping when the sergeant came to our door. Somehow, I knew it was him though, and I bolted out of my bed as soon as I heard the soft rapping on the front door. I didn't realized I was crying, and that my sweat pants were soaked with my tears until I heard a voice snap me right out of my miserable thoughts.

"You alright?"

I gasped, whipping my head around, and nearly fell off the rock I had been sitting in. When I caught myself, and figured I was balanced enough not to fall right into the current, I shifted, wiped my tears, and turned to put a face to the voice I had heard. That was when my heart sank down to the pit of my stomach. I looked into dark chocolate eyes, and I felt like all my worries didn't matter anymore. The pain I had been feeling was a distant shadow in the back of my mind.

He must've felt it too because his eyes were locked on mine. The look of worry he had on his features for that brief moment was completely gone, and replaced with the exact same look I probably wore too.

Shock.


	2. It's not important

_Chapter 2- "It's not important"_

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Just wanted to thank you for your reviews, I appreciate the feedback guys, keep 'em coming! =) I might be editing, and adding/changing things for this story every so often, so please, bear with me as I try to make this story as interesting as I possibly can.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers. However, Ray is all mine. The title 'Love Story' doesn't belong to me either, it belongs to Taylor Swift. I love that song. Ha-ha!

**-xxx-**

"Yeah, I am fine." I finally said. I was staring into a pool of dark chocolate eyes for almost a full minute before I answered. It had taken me a good while before I could gather the thoughts in my head, and put them together to fit into a decent sentence without faltering or making myself look like an idiot.. I was mostly too busy gawking at a very good looking Native American boy to make my brain work the way I wanted it to.

"Are you sure?" he asked me slightly raising his eyebrow. His eyes had never left mine, and for a brief moment I wondered just who would win this staring contest between us.

"Yeah. I was just clearing my mind; I come here a lot to think." I was still staring at him, but my eyes were no longer glued to his. I was examining the rest of his features without even thinking twice about it. Guess I lost this round.

He was barely dressed; Only in a pair of old cut-off jeans. It was summer after all, and it was hot, so it made sense. His skin with a russet-brown color, stomach occupied with a six pack of abs, and long arms just as muscular as the rest of his body. He was tall; I figured if I stepped off of this rock, my gaze into his eyes would be slightly hindered because of that. I was a mere five foot six, he had to be at least six foot one or more. His hair was cropped, and dark. Strands were poking in all directions, but it wasn't in a messy kind of way.

He was simply.. Gorgeous.

When I realized just what I was doing, and exactly what I had just said in my mind, I shifted again to find a more comfortable position than the one I was in, but the action was quickly stopped when the sound of a small splash met my ears. Crap. I peeked over the side of the rock I was seated on only to catch sight of my flip flops thrashing between two rocks, threatening to be whisked away by the next current.

I inwardly rolled my eyes; Count on me to do something like this when a hot guy was in my presence. He didn't seem to mind though. His face was pretty readable to me, and it kind of freaked me out that I could do that. Aside from the fact that he was pretty much the epitome of a God, I could see that my words hadn't convinced him. That he was watching my reddened eyes, and soaked sweatpants, taking that as evidence that what I had told him was false.

I could also tell that he was amused.

His dark eyes followed mine to the flip flops in the water, and as I reached down to grab them, I could see a crooked smirk form on his lips. It was something that made me want to stop mid-stretch to look at instead of being royally pissed that he thought my inconvenience was funny. His smirk tugged at my heart strings as if they were the strings of a puppet, and as instantly as that thought came to mind, I shook it out of my head, and focused. There was no way I could be thinking about a guy this way when I didn't even know his name.

I was having a lot of trouble grasping my footwear, but before I could finally reach down, after many failed attempts, to grab them, the male was there, extending a long, muscular arm, and wrapping his large fingers around my shoes without much trouble.

The action made his bicep flex, and I could see the blue veins slightly bulge outward. Oh lord. I was starting to get weak in the knees. Good thing I was sitting down. I lifted my eyes only to find that he was standing directly in front of me with one quick, swift movement, holding my flip flips in one hand while his other rested on the rock right next to my leg. He was smiling now, and I could swear that my heart was faltering with the closeness between us, and the brightness of his smile.

"Uhm- Thanks." I said as I reached out my hand for my flips flops. My fingers brushed against his, and I found myself jerking my hand away before I could grab them; Like a reaction when you burn yourself with fire. His skin was hot, and that, for some reason made me worry.

"Yeah, no problem." His smile twitched slightly as he caught my reaction, but he was still calm about it. The smile never really faded from his lips.

I passed it off as nothing. It was hot outside. He'd probably been out in the sun for most of the day. I reached out again, and grabbed them this time.

"So you said you come here a lot to think." Were the next to words to come out of his mouth, and I could feel my heart accelerate as he spoke. "How come I've never seen you here before?"

He shifted his own weight to sit down on a smaller rock near me. His one leg was bent on the same rock while the other was extended out to another. He was comfortable around me, even though I was a total stranger. That much I could tell, but I didn't blame him. I felt oddly comfortable too.

I let the words sink in for a moment before I answered. My eyes were locked on him again. He was like a magnet. We were polar opposites, and no matter how much I wanted to run the other way, I kept gravitationally pulling back to him. It was weird; Something I had never felt before, and somehow, I knew he was feeling the same way too.

I knew I shouldn't feel something like this for a guy I just met. That I'd probably be setting myself up for disappointment in the long run, but it was just something I couldn't bring myself to think about. Right now, all I wanted was someone to talk to. As much as I hid from publicity to wallow in my miserable thoughts, I knew deep down inside I just wanted to let it all out. I didn't quite understand why I was choosing him.

"Well, I used to come here a lot.. When I was younger. I haven't been here for a couple of years now."

I shifted my own weight once more gripping my flip flops tightly in my hand so not to have another mishap. I sat on the rock legs crossed underneath each other while I faced him.

"And why is that?" He asked me curiously. His eyes lifted up to meet mine again.

There was something about him that made me feel like I could tell him anything. Even though I had no idea who this guy was, or even why he was wasting his time talking to a miserable girl like me, I felt like someone had given me a truth drug, and all I could say was what was really on my mind.

"My dad didn't really like it here." He noticed the frown that formed on my lips before I could hide it, and I sighed. "I used to come down here during the summers, but a lot's changed." The last few words trailed off in a whisper, and I looked away from the beautiful stranger over my shoulder to the ocean.

He was quite for a brief moment as if he was letting me regain my composure. As if he knew just how much I was hurting inside. I looked back at him when I felt like the tears wouldn't trickle unwanted down my cheeks, and forced myself to smile at him. Like my grandfather, he didn't seem to be convinced.

"So what's your name stranger?" I said, trying to change the subject.

He chuckled softly. "Jacob; Jacob Black."

I nodded my head. I liked the name, and as pathetic as it sounded, I was already paring his last name with my name, and chuckling inwardly at the irony; Raven Black. I liked the sound of it. Shaking my head, I let my eyes look away from his to try my best to hide the heat that rushed to my cheeks tingeing them a light pink. How embarrassing.

"What about you?" he asked me after a second of silence.

I turned my head back to him, and he smiled that priceless smile that I was really starting to appreciate. He really was amazingly good looking. I couldn't bring myself to look away from him for long.

"Name's Raven Monahan, but most people just call me Ray."

"Nice to meet you, Ray."

I could feel those strings being tugged at again when I heard him speak my name. What was wrong with me? It was honestly starting to creep me out. I didn't know love. I had never experienced it. The only time I had seen it was with my parents, and I usually cringed when I got a glimpse of it. The butterfly kisses, the soft exchange of romantic words. The romantic things my dad used to do for my mother. It was all some sort of dream for me. I never thought I'd find it. Then again, how did I know I was in love with Jacob Black? I barely knew him, but it sure felt like it.. Or close to it.

"Like wise," I replied with a smirk. It was the most genuine reaction I've had in days, and I could tell he saw the truth in that one little action because the smile reached his eyes, making them twinkle in the sunlight.

I was so blown away by Jacob that I hadn't realized the silence that feel upon us. I mentally kicked myself for being such a girl.

"So.." I said, chewing on my bottom lip as I tried to think of something not-so-stupid to say. "Now that you know my reason for being here. What about you? What brings you to the beach?"

His chuckle was soft as he once again shifted his weight to a more comfortable position. When he did, his eyes met mine, and he shrugged. "Just wandering around. I come here to think a lot too."

"What's on your mind?"

I could tell I had hit a tender subject the moment his brows scrunched together, and the bright smile turned into a scowl. Immediately, I continued with, "If you don't mind me asking". I lifted my arm, and rubbed the back of my head nervously.

He didn't look at me this time, and I was tempted to hug him, and tell him that it was alright.; He could tell me anything, but then that would just be awkward. I shook the thoughts away, trying very, very hard to push them far into the back of my mind. I didn't know what I was saying. I didn't know him. He didn't know me. And yet, it felt as if I did. Like I had known him all my life.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I almost didn't catch the next words that came out of his mouth.

"It's not important."

I knew he was lying from the moment he spoke those words. They came out in a sort of smug tone, but I didn't push the subject as much as I wanted to. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it, and who was I to force him to do anything? I'd probably get mad if someone tried to push information out of me. He caught my pensiveness almost instantly, and his eyes finally met mine again. I couldn't lie. I was relieved that he did that. I half expected him to just get up, and walk away.

"So what brings you to La Push?"

Now he was changing the subject. I was okay with that, but the question was one I didn't really want to answer. As much as I felt like I could tell him anything, and as much as I wanted to just let all my problems out.. I still felt like I was totally ready for that question yet. So the best answer I came up with was. "It's not important."

His smile came back full force, and he slightly laughed. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Fair enough." He said with as he ran long fingers through his hair.

I didn't realize how late it was. Or how long I had been sitting on this rock until I noticed the sun was no longer directly above me. I shoved my hand in my pocket, and pulled out my cell phone to look at the time.

"Crap.."

He raised his eyebrow at me as I stuffed my phone back into the pocket of my sweatpants. I looked up at him, and noticed the questioning look on his face.

"I'm late for dinner. My grandparents want me home."

He nodded now that he finally understood why I was freaking out. He got up from his seat on the rock, and helped me down. I couldn't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach as I grabbed his warm hand, and hopped down onto the sandy beach.

"Need a ride?" he asked me as we started to make our way to the parking lot.

"Nah, I drove here." I said suddenly extremely disappointed that I drove here. He noticed my tone of voice, and chuckled.

"I'll walk you to your car then."

I nodded my head. The was good enough for me.

We walked up to my Camaro, and I could tell he was gawking at it like a kid in a candy store.

"You drive this car?"

He pointed to me, and then at the car to insinuate the words he was speaking. I nodded, and smirked as my arms crossed over my chest, and I leaned against the driver's side of the car.

"My grandfather gave it to me. It still needs some work, I'll be getting to that real soon."

His eyes lifted up to mine, and I could see the incredulous look he wore. I laughed. It startled me a bit since it had been a really long time since I had done so. He chuckled as well, and shook his head.

"Sorry.. I just don't hear those words too often. Especially coming from a girl."

I shrugged. "It's a rarity, but I know a thing or two about cars."

"I have a garage if you ever want to stop by. I could help you out with whatever you need."

I grinned at him; He was certainly making my day. "Sweet. Maybe I will."

He matched my grin, and we both stood staring at each other for a few seconds before he shoved his hands into his pockets, and shrugged.

"Guess I'll see you around then."

I nodded, and uncrossed my arms to pull out my keys. "Guess so."

With that, he gave me a short wave. I waved back before I hoped into my car, and shoved the keys into the ignition. I waved again as I backed out of the parking, and drove off. I noticed he was watching me from the rearview mirror.

**-xxx-**

I practically ran up the stairs of my grandparents house, and opened the door. The smell of food hit my nostrils, and my stomach involuntarily growled. I didn't know I was that hungry.

"Sorry I am late." I panted as I entered the kitchen.

My grandparents were bustling about. Cleaning dishes. I felt a little guilty for missing dinner. The time just passed so quickly while I was out. I frowned just as my grandfather turned to look at me.

"It's okay, kid." His voice wasn't soft though; I knew he was lying.

"No.. It's not gramps. I feel horrible. I lost track of time. It won't happen again, I promise." I said as I started walking over to them. My grandmother turned to me, and smiled. She was so painfully nice, I was mad at her for it. I didn't deserve her hospitality.

"Go wash up, hun. I'll have a plate ready for you when you come back down."

I sighed, and nodded in defeat. My grandfather was eyeing me with a questioning look before I turned to head up the stairs. I washed up in the bathroom, and changed into my shorts, and tank top just before I was about to head down the stairs. My slender, fragile body crashed into another hard as rock one as I headed out the door, and I stumbled backwards.

My grandfather's arm reached out, and grabbed mine to keep me stable. His was as warm as Jacob's, and that slightly caught me off guard. I had never noticed the temperature of his skin before until now.

"Sorry." He said. This time his tone was soft. I blinked a couple of times before looking at him.

"Sheesh, gramps. Might want to cut down on the spinach.." I joked lightly. I didn't even hear him come up the stairs. It was like he was a ghost or something.

He silence made me slightly uncomfortable. I could tell he was thinking about something, and this was bothering him just by the way his brows crunched together, and his forehead was dented with creases.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

I felt myself get nervous when he asked that, and all I could do was nod before I answered with "What's up?"


	3. You don't have to go through this alone

_Chapter 3- "You don't have to go through this alone."_

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Just wanted to thank you for your reviews, I appreciate the feedback, keep 'em coming! =) I might be editing, and adding/changing things for this story every so often, so please, bear with me as I try to make this story as interesting as I possibly can.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form; All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers. However, Ray is all mine. The title 'Love Story' doesn't belong to me either, it belongs to Taylor Swift. I love that song. Ha-ha!

**-xxx-**

I took a few steps backwards until I reached a dead end, and plopped down on my bed. I had a feeling I might need to sit down for this one. My grandfather took a few long strides, and was kneeling in front of me just seconds after. His dark chocolate eyes stared straight into mine, and I made sure I did the same.

"Raven." His voice was stern. So filled with authority that it weighed me down like a ton of bricks. Just that one word, my name, spoken from his wise lips had my undivided attention. "I know your father's death has been very hard on you. Leila has told me what you've been up to since then." I grunted when he mentioned my mother, and his warm hand came up to my knee, giving it a light squeeze. "She's worried about you, and so are we. I just want you to know that you don't have to go through this alone. Your grandmother, and I don't want to impose, but we also don't want to just sit here, and watch you suffer."

I inhaled a deep breath thru my nostrils before letting it out in a sigh; I was at a loss for words. Nothing in my head seemed to form together to create sentences. I couldn't tell him that I wasn't suffering. He'd know I was lying. Like Jacob, my grandfather saw right through me. What was it with these natives? My hand came up, and I ran my fingers thru my shoulder length, black hair.

"Thanks gramps," I finally said. "but you don't have to worry about me. I am ok. I'll be ok." The tears were coming, I could feel them building up to spill over, but I choked it back. I swallowed the hard lump in my throat, and continued to look my grandfather in the eyes. ".I just need time is all."

He nodded his head, and his eyes dropped from mine as he stood up, and straightened himself out. "Just remember what I said, Ray. Your grandmother, and I are here whenever you want to talk."

Within moments, I was alone in my room staring at the door my grandfather had exited though. I didn't hear his footsteps down the stairs, but I still waited. When I felt like my legs were no longer stoned to the ground, I pulled myself up, and headed down the stairs into the kitchen. My food was waiting for me on the table.

**-xxx-**

Sunday morning was bleak. The sky was covered in clouds. No sun at all. It looked like it was going to rain, and that bummed me out. I woke up a little later than I would have if it was sunny, and my body was sore. I rolled out of bed, and still felt like if I hadn't done that, I could continue to sleep straight through the day, but I knew the consequences of that.

I washed up, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair to the best of my ability before I changed into a pair of denim jeans, and a black t-shirt. I threw on my old Converses, and headed down the stairs. My grandmother was in the kitchen. I had missed breakfast, but like last night, my food was on the table.

"Mornin' sleepy head." She said in a cheery voice. I wondered how people could be so happy in the mornings; I was always grumpy.

"Morning." I said groggily as I sauntered over to a chair, and slumped down into it. I picked up a fork, and took a stab at my scrambled eggs. "Where's gramps?"

"In the garage. Spends most of his day back there on Sundays. Now he's got his truck to worry about since he knows you'll want to work on your car."

I chuckled as I stuffed a piece of bacon in my mouth.

"How are you feeling today, hun?" She sat down across from me, drying her hands with a rag.

I looked at her confused for a moment before I swallowed my food. "Ok, I guess."

The elderly woman looked at me, and then smiled a bright smile. "Where did you go yesterday?"

"The beach."

"And what did you do at the beach?"

"I sat in a quite place to think." I replied putting another spoonful of eggs in my mouth. "Where are you getting at with these questions, grams?"

She chuckled softly, dipping her head slightly to look over her black rimmed glasses. "Nowhere in particular my dear. I was just curious."

It was as if she knew something without me telling her. Had I acted differently when I arrived from the beach? Was I that easy to read? I finished up my plate of food, and took a sip of the apple juice she had poured for me.

"I am going to keep gramps some company out back."

She nodded her head, still smiling. "I am sure Ben would like that."

I smiled at her comment, and thanked her for the food before exiting the kitchen, and heading 'round back to the garage. There he was, bent over the hood of his truck seeming to be pretty intently working on the engine.

"Need any help?"

Ben lifted his head up for a brief moment, and smiled at me. "Sure, kid. Hand me that wrench over there will yah?"

Nodding my head, I stepped down, and headed towards a tool box on his right side. It was set on a table beside his truck. I reached in, and grabbed the wrench he asked for.

"Thanks." He said with a slight nod as he dipped back into the hood.

I was quiet for a while just watching him work so diligently on his truck. It was both amusing, and very surprising that a man of his age still moved like a youngster. Sometimes I forgot he was my grandfather.

"Hey gramps?" I finally said after a few long moments of comfortable silence.

He must've heard the hesitant tone in my voice because his head snapped up all previous work to his engine forgotten. I could tell he was giving me his undivided attention; That made me nervous.

I chewed on my bottom lip for a moment as my eyes kept themselves occupied with the garage floor before they lifted up to meet Ben's dark eyes.

"I-" The words worked to form themselves, but I couldn't find a way to let them out. "Do you know a.. Jacob Black?"

I saw his expression change from worry to amusement. I could see the twinkle in his eyes, and the corner of his lips twitch into a smirk.

"I do." Came his reply with a slight nod before he went back under the hood. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I met him yesterday. At the beach."

I heard him chuckle. "And?"

"And, nothing…" My reply came quick which made him chuckle again. "I-I just wanted to know… You know.. What you thought of him."

Ben stopped what he was doing once more. He set the wrench down, and grabbed a rag to clean his greasy fingers. "He's a good kid. A little stubborn at times, but he was raised well. I know his father, Billy Black, we're both on the counsel."

"The counsel?"

He nodded. "We natives have a type of government too, Ray. Any big decision of the tribe has to go through a group of elders before it can be made."

I looked at him with a shocked expression. "Wow. So, you , and Billy are a part of this.. Counsel?"

He nodded at me once more before throwing the rag over his shoulder, and leaning against his truck arms crossed. I could tell in his eyes there was something else he wasn't telling me. He, and Jacob were rubbing off on me.

"Why did dad hate it here?"

The question was random, but Ben didn't seem too taken back by it.

"You're father… He didn't believe in superstition. Hell, he didn't believe in anything we natives believe in. Said it was a bunch of nonsense."

I scowled. "It's not nonsense."

He watched me for a brief moment, and then smiled. "Do you remember those old legends I used to tell you when you were younger?"

"Of course. You used to tell them to me as bedtime stories, how could I forget? They were fascinating."

"Which one stands out most in your mind."

I wracked my brain for a few moments, scanning through every story he'd ever told me. One stood out of them all. "The cold ones."

"Ah, that's a good one." He smiled at me, and I could tell there was some sort of hidden message in his smile. Like he was trying to tell me to specifically keep that story in mind. Of course, I ignored my instinct.

"Jacob said he has a garage, and he'd help me out with my car. Would you mind if I stopped by there today?"

Ben smirked at the change of subject. "You should take his offer; Jacob knows a thing or two about cars. He fixed up a Volkswagen Rabbit from scratch all on his own. Kid's got a gift." Another hidden message that I chose to ignore again.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I spent some time over there?"

"Not at all. It might be good for you." He said with a soft chuckle. "Just… Don't miss dinner."

I smirked. "Sounds good. I am going to take a drive down to Port Angeles first. I want to buy some paint, and other car stuff. I'll be home for dinner."

My grandfather nodded his head before going back to working on his truck. I headed out to the driveway, pulling my keys out of my pocket as I hopped into my car. I was on my way to Port Angeles.

**-xxx-**

The ride was fairly long, but it didn't really matter. I was in no rush, so I took my time in getting there. I kept thinking about my grandfather the entire ride. His words kept replaying in my head. I wish I knew what he was hiding.

My car idled in the parking lot of a strip mall before I pulled the key out of the ignition, and stepped out. I walked down the street till I found a car store. It seemed like I had been in there for hours. Picking out paints, new mats, air fresheners, and other stuff my car might need to feel a lot more like me. I was wondering around with a basket full of junk in hand before I made it to the front desk.

There was a good looking, blue eyed guy there. I smile at him as he rang up the things I pulled out of the basket. He was cute, but somehow I wasn't interested. I didn't really understand why. He was exactly my type. Blonde, shaggy hair, blue eyes, light skin. When he was finished, he told me the total, and I shoved my hand into my pocket to grab my wallet.

I handed him the amount of money, and then tugged the bags off of the counter balancing my weight as I turned towards the exit of the store. I slammed into a cold figure that made me stumble back a bit with all the bags in my hand.

"My apologies." A smooth, velvet voice spoke making my head snap up to look at the marble skinned male. Honey brown eyes stared into mine as a soft smile formed on his slightly purple lips. His hair was as dark as mine, and up in a semi-long ponytail.

When I realized I was gawking, I shifted the bags to even them out on my arms, and gave a small smile. "It's fine. I wasn't paying attention. Not totally your fault."

Giving a soft chuckle, I let my eyes wander. He was close to my height. No where near as tall as Jacob. I could tell through his muscle shirt that he had a rather large build to him. I found myself intrigued with his features. He was.. Beautiful. But what caught me even more than his looks was the fact that he was cold. Cold as ice.

He noticed that I was examining him, and his smile grew into a rather crooked smirk. I felt my tanned cheeks get hot with embarrassment. "Excuse me." I said politely as I walked around him, and headed out of the door. I could tell he was watching me leave as I headed down the street to my car. I shoved everything in the back seat before getting in, and driving off towards La Push.

My music was blasting on the speakers. AC/DC. My dad's favorite band, and recently my own. I glanced at my clock. I still had plenty of time to stop by Jacob's house.. Even though I realized I had never asked where he lived. I chuckled softly as I drove around looking for a house that might be Jacob's. The entire time I thought about the male I had bumped into at the car store. I let out a soft sigh, and then my eyes caught sight of someone outside of their house, and I instantly recognized the figure. The corners of my lips curled up into a smile as my car neared Jacob Black.

Hearing the roar of my engine nearing, Jacob's head lifted up to meet my eyes from the window-shield of my car. A grin formed on his face, and as I turned off my engine, and pulled the key out of the car, he made his way over, and opened the door for me.

"Missed me already?" He teased leaned forward against the door.

"Nah." I teased in return. "I am just here for your garage."

We both chuckled at my witty reply, as I shut the door to my car shoving my keys in my pocket. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Jacob's lips twist into a scowl, and his nose wrinkle as I stepped out. Instantly, I felt self-conscious about myself. Did I forget my deodorant or something?

Noticing the confused expression on my face, his own expression changed, and he smiled a reassuring smile at me. "Pull your car into the garage, and we'll see what we can do with it."

He tried to mask the smug tone in his voice, but I pretended I didn't notice, and simply nodded, before I got back into my car. I briefly wondered what caused Jacob's sudden mood change. He was happy to see me before I stepped out, and now he was sort of reluctant? Maybe I was over reacting. Not dwelling too much on it, I slowly parked my car into his garage.


	4. Wait you're a what!

_Chapter 4- "Wait.. You're a.. What?!"_

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Just wanted to thank you for your reviews, I appreciate the feedback, keep 'em coming! =) I might be editing, and adding/changing things for this story every so often, so please, bear with me as I try to make this story as interesting as I possibly can.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form; All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers. However, Ray is all mine. The title 'Love Story' doesn't belong to me either, it belongs to Taylor Swift. I love that song. Ha-ha!

**-xxx-**

A month went by pretty quickly. Most of the time I spent with Jacob in his garage putting up the finishing touches to my car. We had become pretty close in that little time, and I had gotten to know him well. I even met his group of friends a couple of times in between.

There was Embry, and Quil who where his best friends. Then there was Sam, whom I sensed the same type of authority as my grandfather, and the more I got to know Jacob, the more I felt the same about him too. And Emily, I liked her. She was like the mother hen of the entire group, and Sam's fiancé. Jake, and I spent a lot of time at Sam, and Emily's when we weren't at his house.

Then there was Paul, and Jared, and the one who seemed to be the youngest of them all. Seth Clearwater. A person who reminded me of a younger Jacob. He most definitely looked up to him, and was always trying to impress him.

Then there was the most bitter of them all, Seth's older sister, who's story I had learned just a few days ago by Jacob. Leah Clearwater. She was more difficult to talk to. It was as if she envied me. I never really pushed anything with her. I generally steered clear when she was around. I had my own bad temper, and I really didn't want to start anything. The others seemed to take well to me. I liked them all. It felt like there was a blanket of security with them. Like they were family.

I observed them all carefully every time I hung out with them. Sam seemed like he was the leader of their group. He also seemed to be the oldest. Jared, and Paul seemed to follow him around more often. Jacob generally gravitated towards his friends Embry, and Quil. Leah always did her own thing, and was never usually around when we were all together cluttered in Emily's small living room. Seth just tried really hard to fit in, and I always found myself gravitating towards him. He had become my best friend in the short time I was spending with them.

I sensed something more from them. A huge secret they seemed to be keeping from me, but I didn't bother. I usually never did. If I needed to know, they'd tell me. Though there was this one time I felt Jacob's skin. It was like sticking my hand in an oven. I freaked out, thinking he was sick, but he simply laughed at me, and told me it was nothing. He still hasn't told me the reason for his 'fever', but somehow they all kept hinting. Another time I overheard Sam telling Jacob he'd have to tell me eventually. Jacob just answered with. "It's too dangerous, I won't tell her just yet."

I heard that on my way to the bathroom. Like usual, I ignored it, though the curiosity was at its highest peek now.

Emily was a sweetheart. I knew from the beginning I could come to her for anything I'd ever need, and she seemed relieved to have another girl in a group of all guys. Then there was Rachel, Jacob's sister who was dating Paul, and Kim who was with Jared. I didn't see them often, Rachel every once in a while when I stopped by Jacob's home, but I generally spent a lot of time with Emily. Billy Black was Jacob's father, and we had seen each other a lot. He often teased Jacob about me, and always asked about my grandparents, and sometimes my mother. I felt like I had formed a family in the short time I had been here, and I really liked the distractions.

I had yet to see that mysterious man I had briefly encountered at the car store, though. As much as I tried to put him out of my mind, he seemed to be permanently stuck there. I'd looked for him those random times I stopped by to get extra things for the Camaro, but he never seemed to show again. I now knew the cashier by name. Riley. He was a cool guy.

The final product of my '69 Chevy Camaro was amazing. It's slick, metallic black paint glittered in the dim sunlight. A thick white racing stripe slid up the middle of the car. I was in love with it. Now it was more like me. Not to mention it had brought Jacob, and I much closer in the short period of time. I still wasn't sure exactly what I was feeling for him, but he seemed patient about it.

**-xxx-**

I spent my Friday afternoon in the woods alone. Hiking. I didn't exactly know how far I had gone, nor did I bother to check. I liked being lost. It gave me more time to myself. With all the time I had been spending along side Jacob Black, and his friends, I didn't have much time to think on my own. I was actually happier than I had ever been since my dad's death, and I was pretty greatful. I was just a bit afraid that I would start to forget him.

Jacob knew about that now. My dad's noble death. I felt compelled to tell him everything about my life this passed month I spent with him. I was an open book around him, and it was comforting to know that he was genuinely interested in my boring life story, though I was a lot more interested in his, and everyone elses.

When I was good, and lost I found myself a spacious clearing with a thin stream running through it. Just the perfect place to think, but somehow I had a feeling this was no longer La Push. Maybe Forks? I shrugged off a small backpack, and took my seat beside the small stream.

My legs were kind of sore from all the walking, and I was suddenly very tired, but just as my eyes began to drift closed, I heard something crack a couple of thin branches on the floor. Footsteps? I was quickly on my feet, eyes in the direction of the sound. I don't know why I suddenly felt uneasy, but my stomach began to twist, and turn into intricate knots. Yes, I was suddenly feeling terrified, and I had no idea why.

Out of the brush came a pale figure, and instantly I recognized him, but there was something terribly different about him. His eyes were dark. Not the golden brown I remembered them to be. I was frozen in my spot as he neared me. Naturally I took a few steps back, and without noticing, was nearing the edge of the small stream.

"Do not be afraid." He told me as if he could smell the sudden fear that had engulfed my system.

I didn't know why I was suddenly so fearful of the male edging closer towards me, but I could feel my hearts start to work a bit harder than usual, and my breath start to kick up in pace. A small smile formed on his purple lips, and as beautiful as every action he made was, I still couldn't help but feel danger.

"I am not hear to hurt you." His voice was the velvet soft melody I remembered from the store, but this time, it held a hint of hysteria to it. A bit of an edge that kept me on my toes.

"What brings you out into the woods?" I asked him sternly, surprised that the tone of my voice completely contrasted what I was really feeling.

"I should ask you the same." He said with a soft chuckle. "I was just wandering. I find the forest a most fascinating asset. It's a quiet place. A good place for hunting." Like I had sensed with my grandfather's words, he was hiding a message in his sentences that sent a shiver down my spine.

As if he continued to sense my emotions, he edged forward. I took one step back.

"You know. When we met, I never introduced myself. I am Blake. Blake Barnes."

"I-It's nice to meet you, Blake." I replied still a bit suspicious of him.

"And you are?" He inquired when after a few moments I was silent.

"Raven... Monohan."

"Ah, such a beautiful name. Well, it's nice to officially meet you Raven."

He spoke as if he was from a different time. It went well with the old fashioned way he dressed.

"So.. Hunting, huh? You don't look like much of a hunter."

"Don't let my looks deceive you, love. I am capable of many things."

The subliminal message kept hitting me like a ton of bricks, and still I couldn't pick up on it. As we talked, another rustling came from the trees. A breeze blew passed us, ruffling my hair. I watched him lift up his nose, and sniff the air.

"Oh that smells wonderful." His eyes met mine, and he gave me a sort of cynical grin, edging forward once more as he slightly crouched down.

Before I could blink, or even move, Blake was standing directly in front of me. His dark eyes peered down at me, the smile still on his lips. His pale hand came up to stroke my hair. His fingers brushed against my skin, and I shivered. He was.. Cold as ice.

I couldn't move. I was frozen in my place like a stone statue. His touch was intoxicating. His sweet smell tickled my nose. I was lost in the dark pools of his almost black eyes, and yet.. As drawn into him as I was.. I could still feel my fear peaking around the edges of my desire for him. I was utterly terrified. And at the same time, I was wanting him.

"What are you?" I whispered breathlessly, my eyes unable to break away from his gaze.

He realized my question, and the smile grew a bit wider. "What do you mean?"

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of his dizzy spell I knew I was under, but I couldn't tear my gaze from him. "You're skin is cold, and really pale…" I began to explain. "Just a second ago.. It was as if you flew to me.. You were so fast. Your eyes are a different color from when I met you. There's something different about you. Something. Inhuman."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips, and for a moment, I felt as if I were crazy to assume that he was different. But the smile that changed into a sneer made me quickly think that I may have been right.

"You're quicker than the others." He muttered.

I stared at him incredulous, and wide eyed. "Others?"

Blake's eyes stared hard into mine as if to scratch deep into the surface of my fear. He was enjoying it.

"Blake." Another smooth voice echoed in the trees, and from another corner came a golden eyed male. He was taller, older than Blake, and very handsome. His expression was calm, almost carved onto his face was a tight scowl on his lips. "That's enough."

The male soon turned his eyes to me when Blake had backed away a few steps.

"My apologies young miss. Blake doesn't seem to know when he's crossed his boundaries." Their eyes met for a moment. Blake's expression was hard. I could tell he was fighting something.

"I am sorry, father."

"We'll talk about this later. You'd better be on your way. The others are waiting for you."

Nodding his head once at his father, he turned his gaze back towards me. "Sorry.." He muttered before he turned on his heel, and within moments had disappeared into the trees. My gaze had been hindered after a few miles, but I could've sworn he was jumping in the trees.

"You'll have to forgive him. Blake is somewhat of a.. Rebel. " The other voice broke my gaze, and my eyes flickered to him.

"There's nothing to forgive. " I said with a shrug, still not sure at what exactly had happened, or even why he was apologizing.

He bowed his head slightly, and gave me a small smile, and soon disappeared as well. I stood there frozen in place or a long while before the feeling returned into my legs once more.

**-xxx-**

I quickly picked everything up, hiking trip over, and was on my way back to La Push. When I felt a little more at ease, I stopped to catch my breath. I hadn't realized I was running. Another rustling of the trees, and I inwardly groaned. What now?

What my eyes saw though made my heart feel less squeezed, and the tension in my body dissipated. "Jake.." I muttered relieved to see him.

He was scowling at me. "Where have you been?"

"Hiking…" I replied a bit taken back by the roughness of his tone.

"Your grandparents are worried about you. You've been gone for a while." I could tell that my grandparents hadn't been the only ones worried about me.

"I just needed some time alone."

"You're out of breath.. Were you.. Running?" Suddenly, his expression changed as he neared me. Grabbing my arm, he began to pull me out of the woods. He was on edge, and it seemed like he was making a decision in his head.

It wasn't long before we reached my car, and Jacob had turned to me with his hand out. "I am driving."

I stared at him incredulously before I snapped out of it, and grabbed the keys from my pocket to hand it to him. We both got in, and before I could even buckled my seat belt, Jacob was peeling off towards the direction of my grandparent's home.

"What's going on, Jacob?" I asked after a few moments of very uncomfortable silence. His tension was so great, it had practically become my emotion as well.

"You tell me, Ray." He barked at me, and I felt my chest tighten.

"What are you talking about?" My voice was bitter this time, my eyes narrowing slightly.

He glanced over at me, his foot pressing harder against the gas pedal of my car. He was speeding, but had full control of the vehicle. I was too upset by his attitude to be afraid of crashing, or even being stopped by the authorities.

"There's something you need to know, Raven."

The use of my full name shocked me. Jacob had always used my nickname. He was quiet when we reached the house. The anticipation build up was so painful, I felt suffocated. My car idled in the driveway for about five minutes before his tight grip loosened on the steering wheel. He turned off the engine, and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

My grandfather came up to my window, his face hard to read.

"Inside, now." He ordered, and I felt compelled to obey.

Both, Jacob, and I got out of my car, and followed Ben to the living room. I was shocked to see Jacob's group of friends all clustered in there. Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared, Paul, and even Leah, Emily, and my grandmother all with a mixture of worried, and tensed expressions on their faces.

"Jacob wanted to wait for the right moment to tell you this," Ben spoke up.

"But we figured now's as good a time as any." Sam finished as he moved over to me.

Jacob let out an irritated growl as all eyes, including mine landed on him. When his eyes met mine, his shoulders slumped, and he gave in with a defeated sigh. I found myself relaxing a bit myself.

"Raven, there's something you need to know about us. About our tribe." He began.

I was so confused, and the expression must've been clear on my face because my grandfather also moved over to me, placing his large hand on my shoulder, and gave it a light squeeze. It was the first time that I actually registered his skin was as hot as the sun's rays when they touched mine. It reminded me of Jacob's skin.

"Remember those legends? The one where we're supposedly descended from wolves?"

His voice broke my train of thought, and I nodded.

"They're true, Ray. Sam, the others, and I…. We're all.." He hesitated for a moment. His eyes turned to Ben, and my grandfather nodded. "Werewolves."

The word was like a boulder slamming against my gut. I felt winded, and dizzy. Emily quickly moved over to me, and pulled me onto the couch. It took me a moment to register that everyone was starting at me, and another moment to realize that I wasn't being Punk'd.

"Wait.. You're a.. what?!"


	5. Of course, the treaty

_Chapter 5- "Of course, the treaty."_

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Just wanted to thank you for your reviews, I appreciate the feedback, keep 'em coming! =) I might be editing, and adding/changing things for this story every so often, so please, bear with me as I try to make this story as interesting as I possibly can. Sorry I took forever to get this chapter up, I hope ya'll like it!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form; All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers. However, Ray is all mine. The title 'Love Story' doesn't belong to me either, it belongs to Taylor Swift. I love that song. Ha-ha!

**-xxx-**

"A werewolf, Raven." Jacob said to me in a serious tone as he took over Emily's position at my side. His eyes were filled with worry, doubt. As if he was afraid of my reaction.

I looked over at him, and tried to smile as normally as I possibly could, but I was honestly freaking out. The legends were true? Werewolves really existed? If that was the case… Then what really worried me was their purpose for existing. A shiver ran down my spine as I stood up from the couch.

"Excuse me." I said, feeling sick to my stomach.

The pieces all fit, and that's what had me terrified. Jacob's questioning gazes, and dirty looks, Blake's almost incident with me in the woods. He was a…. Vampire, and I was his meal. But what didn't make sense was the other male that came to stop him. Isn't that what vampires do? Feed on humans?

Of course, the treaty. They knew they couldn't do such a thing or it would spell out destruction. They'd be exposed for the monsters that they are. Vampires. The more I replayed that word in my head, the sicker I felt. I pressed my hand against my stomach, feeling the color leave my skin as I rushed to the bathroom.

My morning's breakfast, and last night's dinner was leaving me as I was kneeled in front of the toilet, bathroom door closed. I wished that suddenly I didn't know what was really going on. That I was still kept in the dark about reality. Mythical creatures were standing in my living room, and I was utterly, and helplessly in love with one of them.

I still couldn't find a way to grasp it all, but surprisingly enough.. I was okay with the fact that Jacob was a werewolf. It didn't scare me as much as I though it would, but… I cringed away from the toilet, not wanting to think about those.. Creatures I had met earlier. That, and I just didn't want to hack up anything else I ate.

My eyes were red, and I found myself dragging my feet towards the sink just as I flushed. A soft knock sounded as I ran the cold water, and dabbed it on my face.

"Ray?" Jacob whispered. "Ray, honey are you okay?"

I let out a sigh, and reached for a towel to dry my face. A second later, I opened the door and was met with the handsome features of Jacob Black.

"I am fine, Jake.." I lied as I ran my fingers through my hair.

We were both standing face to face with each other in the doorway.

"Don't lie to me, Ray." He said softly as he brought a large, warm hand up, and stroked his thumb against my cheek, the rest of his fingers partially entangled in my dark locks.

I suddenly felt woozy, and light headed again, but in a good way. He was slowly washing away all my fear. He smiled just as my heart began to race, and I felt my cheeks burning.

"I know it's a lot to take in in one day, but you needed to know…"

My hand came up to his, and I slowly pulled it away to entwine my fingers with his.

"I am glad you told me.." I said softly, my eyes dropping from his.

"But?" He pressed as a small frown formed on his lips.

"But…" I tightened my grip only slightly on his hand. "It's not… the werewolves I am worried about so much."

His brows scrunched together before the hand unoccupied with mine reached up, and placed a finger under my chin. Lifting my face up so that our eyes were meeting, Jacob placed my hand against his heated chest, where I could feel the steady beating of his heart.

"So you figured it out?" He asked me softly as his forehead pressed gently against mine.

I was dizzy with all his sudden signs of affection. I slightly nodded my head, before shutting my eyes. When I opened them, I could see him smiling. Confused at first, I gave him a look, but he quickly explained himself.

"I though you'd be afraid of me. That you wouldn't want to ever see me again, but what's got you worried are those leeches, and Raven.. You shouldn't be worried honey. We exist because they do, and our sole purpose is to make sure they keep up their end of the treaty. They can't hurt you so long as me, and the pack are protecting you." His smile was bright, and I couldn't help but feel safe around him.

"Still.." I said, being my stubborn self. "What if they hurt you, Jacob? I've seen how fast they are…"

Jacob's chest rumbled, and he barked out a confident laugh.

"I am a werewolf remember? I am built to withstand them."

I couldn't help but smile at that comment, but then he became serious.

"There's something else you should know…" He said a bit hesitantly.

I looked at him with a questioning gaze as he pulled me into my bedroom, and sat me down on my bed.

"Werewolves go through something called.. Imprinting."

"Imprinting?" I asked watching as he came over, and sat down beside me.

Nodding his head, he took my hand in his once more. "It's like love at first sight. A werewolf finds their soul mate through imprinting. It's supposed to be rare, but so far half of the pack has imprinted on someone…"

I already knew the ones who had imprinted, but I didn't understand why Jake was telling me this. As if catching the look of confusion on my face, he continued.

"I've.. Imprinted on you, Ray."

Those words made my head instantly start spinning with a million questions. I was both shocked, and oddly content at the news. There was a few moment of silence before Jacob spoke up again.

"We don't necessarily have to become lovers or anything.." I could see him slightly blush. "But I'll become whatever you need me to be. A best friend.. A brother… Either way, I'll be your protector. I'd never let anything happen to you so long as I am still breathing."

I watched him carefully for a moment, before I felt my lips curl into a smile. My free hand reached up, and stroked his cheek. Without one word, and feeling totally sure of myself for the first time in I don't even know how long, I leaned forward, and placed my lips gently against his in a tender kiss. It didn't last long, but I was sure it proved my point.

As I pulled away, I felt Jacob's arms coil around my waist as he pulled me closer to his warm frame. I felt my lips ensnare with the heat of his lips against mine in deeper, more passionate kiss. My body shivered, as my hands wrapped around his neck.

When we pulled away, I was breathing heavily, and I could tell that even he was too. We kept our arms around each other for a brief moment before I decided that the others had been waiting downstairs for us long enough.

"We.. Should go back downstairs." I said breathlessly.

Jacob grunted, and I chuckled softly as he reluctantly let go of my waist to grab my hand. Leading me down the stairs, we were once again met with the pack of werewolves, and their respective others in the living room. Their eyes met mine, all questioning, and worried.

I simply smiled at them, and turned to my grandfather who seemed all too amused to see my hand in Jacob's.

**-xxx-**

It was a while before the others left, and the only ones left in my living room were my grandparents, Jacob, and me. I was seated on the love seat with Jacob at my side our hands still entwined. Ben patted my grandmother's leg, and then stood up. We had been talking for a while.

I was surprised to hear my grandfather had been a werewolf as well, and that he had imprinted on my grandmother. I learned more about their abilities. They didn't age if they phased frequently into their wolf form, which explained why Jacob looked as if he was twenty-five when he was only seventeen, and their temperature ran at 108.9 degrees in order to withstand the cold.

I also understood why Jacob had wrinkled his nose the few times I had encountered myself with Blake. Their smells were unbearable to each other. Apparently I smelled like vampire, or leech as Jacob would call them, and to Blake I smelled like dog. That got a chuckle out of me seeing as how they both smelled totally fine to me.

"We'll leave you two to talk." My grandmother said with a cheery smile on her face.

I simply chuckled, and looked over at Jacob who bore a look of amusement on his face. Ben patted his shoulder before giving him a wink, and my grandparents disappeared into the kitchen. Jacob's eyes met mine, and he smiled playfully at me.

"Come on," He said as he pulled me up from the couch. "I want to show you something."

With that, he led me out into the backyard of my grandparent's home, and a ways into the forest. When he figured we were deep enough, he turned to me, and leaned down to place a kiss against my cheek.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." He said with a soft reassuring smile.

I watched him disappear into the brush, and squinted my eyes to see. The sky was darkening, turning day into night. A caught a glimpse of something from where he was standing, and before I knew it.. Jacob Black had been replaced by a large russet colored wolf. I gasped, and as he neared me, I found myself frozen in my place.

When he was near enough, Jacob let out a soft whine, and his cold, wet nose pressed against my cheek. His tail wagged slowly, and I found myself tangling my fingers in the fur behind his large ear. I scratched softly, and then smiled as he reacted to my touch. His ear twitched, and he let out a content grumble from his chest.

He was absolutely… Gorgeous in my eyes. Jacob coiled around me, his massive form surrounding me in a semi-circle. I turned to him, and smiled. I sat down, and leaned into his warm, furry frame as I let my fingers tips gently stroke against him. He was like an over-sized puppy. His head turned to me, and I could swear he wore a mischievous smirk on his muzzle as his tongue slipped passed, and licked my cheek.

"Ugh, very cute." I teased as I reached up with my sleeve to wipe my cheek. He let out a bark-like laugh, and unable to help myself I laughed with him.

**-xxx-**

We were outside for a while. The silence between us was comfortable, and I found it refreshing. When he lead me to the back porch of the house, fully dressed, and in his human form, we sat down on the steps still enjoying the alone time. I was leaned into him, surprised at how easily my body molded into his. His arm was locked around my waist, stroking gently against the fabric of my shirt.

"So.. You're not afraid? At all?" He asked me, peering down with his chocolate brown eyes as his brow came up in question.

I chuckled softly, and shook my head. "Should I be? You're not the one after my blood."

I found myself cringing at the thought. He caught the action, and Held me closer, kissing my forehead before nuzzling his nose into my hair. He let out a soft sigh.

"I'd never let them hurt you..." His whispered.

"I know that." I replied softly.

My arms wrapped around his waist, and I hugged him closer to me.

"But they're aren't the only dangerous ones out there, Ray. If I ever lose control..."

I though about Sam, and Emily. Was that the reason for the scars on her face? I shook the thought from my mind; I didn't care. Tilting my head up to look at him, I offered him my sincerest smile.

"You could never hurt me, Jacob." I said simply, and I meant every word. Accidents were inevitable. The scratches would heal eventually, and if they left a scar, it would only serve to remind me of the reality I was living in.

I rested my head against his chest, listening to the soft melody of his heart as he ran his fingers gently through my hair. We were silent again, but a howl that errupted from the forest caused Jacob to tense. Pulling gently away from me, he looked straight into my eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, honey. Get some sleep."

With that, Jacob jolted up from the stairs, and jetted into the forest. I saw a bit of his transformation in the darkness before he disappeared.


End file.
